scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Tim Templeton part 12 Rudy Attacks
Finding Tim Templeton part 12 Rudy Attacks Transcript Andrew Scholte: Raven, do you see anything? Raven: (Screaming) Something's got me! Andrew Scholte: That was me, I'm sorry Raven: (Gasps) Who was that? Andrew Scholte: Who is that? Who could it be? It's me Raven: Hey, um, are you my conscience? Andrew Scholte: Yeah, yeah, I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken for a while. How are you? Raven: Hmm, well, can't complain Andrew Scholte: Yeah, good. Now Raven I want you to tell me. Do you see anything? Raven: I see, uh, I see a light Andrew Scholte: A light? Raven: Yeah, over there. Hey conscience, am I dead? Andrew Scholte: No, no, I see it too (Andrew Scholte and Raven walk closer to the light) Andrew Scholte: What is that? Raven: It's so pretty Andrew Scholte: I, I'm feeling... Happy. Which is a big deal, for me Raven: I wanted to touch it. Huh Andrew Scholte: Hey, come back, Come on back here Raven: I'm gonna get you Andrew Scholte: I'm gonna get you Raven: I'm gonna get you (Showing Baryonyx teeth) Andrew Scholte: I'm gonna walk wih you Raven: I'm gonna gey you Andrew Scholte: I'm gonna be your best friend Baryonyx: (Growls) Andrew Scholte: Good feeling's gone (Rocks crumbling) Baryonyx: (Roaring) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Screaming) Andrew Scholte: I cant see! I don't know where I'm going Raven: (Screams) (The Andrew Scholte and raven pass by the mask) Andrew Scholte: The mask! Raven: What mask? Andrew Scholte: (Screams) Raven: Okay, I can't see a thing Andrew Scholte: Oh, gee! Raven: Hey look, a mask Andrew Scholte: Redd it! Baryonyx: (Roaring) Raven: Uh, sorry, but could you just bring it a little closer? I kinda need the light. That's great, keep it right there Andrew Scholte: Just read it! Raven: Okay, okay! Mr. Bossy. Uh, R? Okay, R. R. Call, R. Kellogg, R. Cally, R. Calla Baryonyx: (Digging through stone) Raven: Oh, uh, first line, R. Callaghan Andrew Scholte: R. Callaghan doesn't make any--Sense! Raven: Okay, second line: 42 Moo... Andrew Scholte: Don't eat me! Dont eat me! (Screams) Baryonyx: (Swallows Andrew Scholte and it's light) Raven: Light, please Andrew Scholte: (Glowing) Baryonyx: (Spits out Andrew Scholte and it's light) Andrew Scholte: (Screams) Baryonyx: (Bites it's tail by accident) Baryonyx: (Growls) Raven: The second line: 42 Moose Way! Andrew Scholte: That's great, now just finish up here, speed read Raven: New... Andrew scholte: Take a guess! No pressure! No problem! There's a lot of pressure! Pressure! Take a guess now with pressure Raven: New York City, New York City, It's New York City! Andrew Scholte: Duck! Baryonyx: (Charges) Raven: (Screams) Andrew Scholte: I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead Baryonyx: (Growls) Baryonyx: (Trapped in ropes) Andrew Scholte: (Laughing) Whoo-hoo! We did it! We did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight! Woo! Andrew Scholte/Raven: No eating here tonight! Woo! Raven: No eating here tonight! Andrew Scholte: Raven Raven: You're on a diet! Andrew Scholte: Raven! So what did it say! What did the mask say! Raven: R. Callaghan, 42 Moose Way, New York City. (Gasps) I remembered what it said. I usually forget things, but I remembered it that time. R. Callaghan-- Andrew Scholte: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Now where is that? Raven: I don't know. But who cares? (Laughs) I remembered! Baryonyx: (Breaks off ropes, and roars) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Sreaming) Raven: R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City. I remembered it again! Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) as Gill * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Anglerfish Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15